love under the fullmoon
by Jayfeather577
Summary: this is a yoai usuk prucan love so ye.
1. Chapter 1

"Matt Im going out for a drink, wanna come bro?"

"Um... no thank you Alfred I'm good."

"Kay,I'll be back later."

"Okay bye." Alfred waved a hand at his brother before leaving to a near by Alfred arrived he sat next to two large very brunk men that were shouting and cursing at one another. Alfred smirked and looked at his phone "Its only 10 and they're that drunk?" he chuckled. "HEY GIL." Alfred shouted at a white haired bartender with red eyes. Gilbert glanced over at Alfred and smiled.

"Yo, Alfred what can I get you?"

"Wisky and Jack ya know the usual." Alfred grinned Gilbert quickly glanced over at the door sighing softly and turning to make Alfreds drink. "Matt isnt coming." Alfred said knowing exactly what Gil was thinking. Gilber looked up from what he was doing for a split second alfed noticed Gils ears turn red and smirked.

"Meh whatever." Gilbert shrugged turning back and giving Alfred his drink. "Whats with your face?"

"Gil do ya like Mattie?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Ay Bartender get me another drink you JACK ASS!" the one of the very drunk men yelled throwing an empty glass at Gilberts head. Gil moved out of the way glaring at him.

"Im so sorry I'll pay for that glass, my brothers kinda an ass when hes drunk." A pretty young girl apologized. Gilbert smiled

"I think your brother needs to go home." The girl blushed and nodded grabing her brother by the arm and dragging him out of the bar.

"Ha are ya okay dude?"

"Ye, Im fine." Gil shrugged giving Alfred another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... Hellow" Matthew yawned wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Matthew, ah can you ya pic up your bruder ." Matthew looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

"I'll be be ther in a second." he said half heartedly. Matthew quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys, and left the house. Matt new the bar wasn't fare from his house so he didnt bother to take his car, plus he liked to go on walks. Mathew arrived at the bar shyly pushing the door open. A wall of stench hit him the face. Matt looked around and spotted Alfred Asleep on the bar. Matthew couldnt help bat laugh at the sight of his big brother.

"Hey Mathew."

"Hey Gil." Matt smiled At Gilbert then walked over to His pastout and snoring big brother. "Alfred, wake up its time to go home." Matthew poked Alfred in the side. Alfred roled over and snored louder. "How much did he have?"

"I dont know i lost count after 25."

"Well seeing that hes this drunck he had a drink off with someone, Right?"

"Wow how did you know?"

"After he passes 10 he wont stop till this happens." Matt said patting Alfred back softly. "So how badwas he?"

"Well he punched out to angry drunk guys and tryed to pic a fight with a table." Gilbert laughed. Matthew giggled sweetly making Gilberts ears tun red. "Hey Matt, are you still looking for another jod?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well The guy working the night shift ith me quit about a week ago and we need someone to take his place."

"I dont know Gil I work mornings at the coffie shop and i dont think i could work nights on top of that."

"Ah, come n bro, work with Gil so I can git free drinks hahaha." Alfred slurred patting Matthew on his back a little to hard.

"I guess working the night shift wouldnt hurt."

"WOOHOOO, this calls for another drink."

"NO" Gilbert and Mathew yelled in unison

"Jinx" Mathew giggled making Gil blush.

"Um are you going to be okay getting him home by yourself?"

"Yeah it may take a while but we will be fine." Mathew smiled. Alfred suddenly passed out again snoring louder then ever.

"Do ya plan on dragging him." Gil smirked. Matthew sighed and looked out the window

"Crap is snowing already?"

"well then its settled im drivingyou home, unless you want to walk home in the snow."

"No I dont want to trouble you."

"Psh Its no trouble for an awsome guy like me."

Gilbert had locked up the bar and helped Matthew get alfred get into the car. When they reached the house Gil helped Take Alfred into the house. "Light as a feather, light as a board." Gilbert grunted plopping Alfred on the couch. "Alright I need to get going.

"Okay um drop by when ever you want, and thank you." Mattew yawned opening the door for Gil. Gilbert smiled and patted Mathew on the head and left.


End file.
